dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Top Ten Worst Things Drillimation Has Ever Done
Top Ten Worst Things Drillimation Has Ever Done is a video by WatchMojo.com, which details the top ten things by Drillimation that were considered negative to its community. Transcript Oh boy, where at Drillimation do we start? Welcome to WatchMojo.com, and today we're counting our picks for the top ten Drillimation fails. For this list, we are ranking some of Drillimation's biggest missteps based on how much frustration, anger, and disappointment to the Drillimation community and gamers. #10: Touhou Gensou Rondo: Bullet Ballet and Storefront vote manipulation First off, we have Touhou Gensou Rondo: Bullet Ballet from 2006, which was left to Drillimation to ruin a great doujin game for home consoles and even a Wii launch title. This was all in the name of glitches and lack of single-player content. Gensou Rondo served as the first game in Drillimation's Play, Doujin! program. The game was absolutely lousy with glitches and a bad online mode, and the public cried foul almost immediately. Unfortunately, Drillimation did get in trouble for this; not only were they accused of manipulating the game's score on Amazon and other storefronts, who would block any reviews containing less than 5 stars. They wanted to make this practice easier by having players send feedback directly from the game if they weren't having the best experience. #9: Dinosaur Rollercoaster (To Heart prototype) cancelled and promotion of Sexual Content Here we have another beloved franchise ruined by Rareware's greed in 1997. We're probably going to say that a lot on this list. Originally started off as a lighthearted 2D platformer, it turned into a raunchy, vulgar Nintendo 64 game about a high school wannabe named Hiroyuki Fujita, who wants to confess his love to Akari Kamigishi. This open-world action role-playing game was still critically acclaimed for its sense of humor and visuals, but with criticism aiming at its sexual references and partial nudity. This criticism was caused by some negative backlash from parents, and despite receiving a Teen rating from the ESRB, there were reports of players aged 7 - 12 buying a copy of the game. This eventually led to two lawsuits from Nintendo and Microsoft, accusing them of violating the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act of 1998 as well as ruining those players' reputations. #8: Partially nude Tsukasa Hiiragi in Super Smash Keyboards 8 Super Smash Keyboards 8 was released to critical acclaim in 2011, as it served as a reboot for the first three Super Smash Keyboards games. However, an unused costume for Tsukasa that can only be seen in a cutscene caused the same backlash as To Heart. Using a cheating device, the costume can be unlocked and used in gameplay. This led to numerous parents contacting the ESRB to change the game's rating from Teen to Mature. This rating change did not happen, as a patch for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of the game removed this costume from the game's data. The Wii version had to have an ISO update through the Wii Shop Channel, which was available for free. But now, anyone who is caught using the offending costume would now face a permanent VAC ban on the Steam version. #7: Drillimation Online's Customer Service and Social Media Spying Before Steam was introduced in 2003, players were forced to buy the games at retailers and have a Drillimation Online account. Like Steam, it was expected to be good, before it began phasing out when Steam launched. Drillimation Online has had an enormous amount of controversies under their belt. One of these was players would get banned from the online mode of games if they get a forum ban, mainly for saying negative things about the company. Another one is if players don't log on to Drillimation Online for six months, they will deactivate your account. It got even worse on social media, they would routinely report your social media posts if you do the same thing. If that didn't work, one final blow to you would be a DMCA takedown. Drillimation is actively searching the hashtags on Facebook and Twitter. It's gotten better, but it was a mess. #6: #5: #4: YouTube DMCA Abuse We know receiving a DMCA notice on one of our Drillimation fanfics, fangames, or anime remix from Drillimation is no walk in the park. The crunch on fan content has become a tradition of Nintendo and Square Enix. This is a whole another level. In late 2008, a blog was released detailing DMCA takedowns for Drillimation related content on YouTube, mainly for song covers and remixes which use clips from the anime. Seriously, what? That sounds dangerous! As a result, the FBI put Drillimation in hot water for not considering "Fair Use" for Drillimation-related YouTube videos. This led to another lawsuit from a North Carolina school, forcing Drillimation to pay more than $3 million in damages. This, in term, led to the creation of the Drillimation Content Usage Rules and Regulations. #3: #2: #1: The Buyout of Many Beloved Development Studios If you ever see the news and hear your favorite development or anime studio being bought out by Drillimation through an agreement with Bandai Namco, prepare to say goodbye to your favorite franchise. Drillimation has bought out a number of studios over the years, not limited to Seymour Games, XTek, AlphaDream, A-1 Pictures, and Seven Arcs. It's now likely a tradition that Drillimation buys out a studio, has them work on a game or anime not suited for them, and likely shut them down if they perform poorly. Let's hope this isn't the case for Bladesteel Games, Drillimation's newest acquisition in the United Kingdom. Post-List Do you agree with our list? What was the worst thing Drillimation had ever done? For more top tens published every day, be sure to subscribe to WatchMojo.com. Category:Drillimation